Fuego sobre Cristal
by Panic'Time
Summary: Y en aquel lugar, rodeados de rojizas llamas y árboles en combustión, te perdí para siempre". JackxVic. One-shot.


**Notas de la Autora:** Como hice un ChrisxVic no podía dejar a Jack mucho tiempo de lado… Para Russ! Que me molestó mucho para que lo escribiera…

**Disclaimer**: Los maravillosos personajes, a mi profundo pesar, no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Laura Gallego García.

**XxX**

Y en aquel lugar, rodeados de rojizas llamas y árboles en combustión, te perdí para siempre. Porque la esperanza saltó en mil y un pedazos al verte en sus brazos, observándome con horror y espanto, con la vergüenza grabada en tu rostro, con la ira grabada en tu corazón, con el desencanto palpable en tu alma… Y las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro, bajé la cabeza, azorado. Me paré de golpe, sin mirar atrás caminé hacia tu hogar, donde una extraña señora nos observaba entre las sombras, con un disgusto indescriptible en sus orbes profundas, como los bosques que siempre deseaste sin pudor alguno. Como último presente, gritaste mi nombre, destrozada, mas era tarde, porque ya no me encontraba allí… Estaba muy lejos, allá en el oscuro manto nocturno estrellado, danzando con la luna, quien consolaba mi dolor con dulces frases que rebotaban en mis pensamientos, huecas y sin coherencia alguna. Porque sin ti, ya nada tenía sentido…

Suspiro. Ya de nada servía recordar. Debo enfocarme en olvidar su aroma, sus ojos, su voz, su cabello, su cara y su cuerpo, su luz… Las gotas ruedan por mis mejillas. Ha comenzado el llanto otra vez. Y corren raudas por mis pómulos, aquellas lágrimas de amor puro, buscando morir pronto, al tocar la colcha de la cama que se ríe de mis penurias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, disfrazados de días, meses y años, el sollozo cesa. Limpio con el puño de mi suéter el rostro de infante perdido que adopté hacia unos cuantos días. Hundo mi cara en el almohadón de plumas que yace inerte en una esquina del catre. Una idea se prende en mi cabeza. Sin madurarla mucho, me levanto y camino decidido a una esquina de mi sucia y mal venida habitación. Allí está. Tal vez sirva. Estiro el brazo y rozo el instrumento. Lo tomo con delicadeza y lo cargo de vuelta hacia mi anterior locación. Me siento sobre el suave cobertor de franela y comienzo a acariciar las cuerdas de metal. Reprimo un suspiro, aquí vamos…

_Sólo aquí, sentado sin saber que hacer. _

_Yo sé que tu estás con él,_

_Y no regresarás por mí. _

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Te hubiera dejado marchar, a la mala y con el corazón lleno de envidia si hubiera sido cualquier otro desgraciado… Mas dejaste a mi corazón llorando sendos ríos de sangre, por las grietas que por el duro golpe se formaron, al marcharte con aquella estúpida serpiente… Destruyó todo lo que logré armar de entre las cenizas; Porque acaso ¿La muerte de mis padres no fue mi fin? Porque acaso ¿Mi pequeña, no tan ahora mía, fue la que me impulsó hacia la abertura de luz que se abría sobre mi cabeza? El que te alejaras de mí, con los ojos posados en la sucia cara de aquel engendro me devolvió al más oscuro agujero de dolor que podrías haber imaginado, que podrías haber creado… Pero se supone que soy fuerte, así que aguantaré como lo he hecho desde el fatídico día en que vi los ojos de la muerte, aquel azul profundo y oscuro, que me podría haber llevado a conocer los más grandes horrores de la vida... Ahora sé cuales eran, porque tú, Victoria D'Ascolli, me los has hecho conocer…

_No tendré palabras que decir, tal vez._

_Un beso para darte a ti,_

_Y al sueño que dejé morir…_

Porque el sueño de ser príncipe y tu mi princesa se derrumbo en sendos pedazos de adobe… Pero que más da. Ya se fue por la basura aquel deseo idiota de niño enamorado, ya se fue con el viento el sucio sueño de vivir juntos, ya se esfumaron de una vez por todas mis aspiraciones a tu lado…

Y no tendré nada que decir. ¿Qué incoherencia saldría de mis labios al verte por televisión, tomada de la mano del bastardo ese, al hacer público su compromiso? ¿Que estupidez saldría de mi boca al ver una familia formada junto a él, y no junto a mí? ¿Qué barbaridad haría al toparme algún día con la "feliz" parejita de la mano tomada, paseando en el malecón junto a la playa? No podría hacerte daño, ni el más nimio rasguño, porque te seguiría amando hasta la tumba; y el recuerdo vergonzoso de aquella noche madrileña en el jardín de la mansión de aquella feérica me detendría lo justo y necesario para que el asesino ese clavara su puta espada en mi inexistente corazón, con la vaga excusa de protegerte a toda costa, a sabiendas que no tocaría ni un pelo tuyo… Si lo hiciera, el ardor resultante sería más amplio en mi asqueroso y putrefacto pecho que en el tuyo. Porque antes muerto que obligarte a exhalar tu último hálito con mis propias impuras manos.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. El rasgueo de la guitarra se detiene. Mis pensamientos, alborotados, se estrellan contra las duras paredes de mi cráneo. Es que ni yo sería tan desgraciado para asesinar al ser más hermoso de este y dos mundos, no sería capaz de acallar para siempre la suave luz de tus pupilas, no sería capaz de quitar, egoístamente, todo el camino que tienes por delante.. aunque sea de la sanguinolenta mano que cuelga del puoso brazo de aquella bestia…

_Y en la mañana espero, un corazón sincero,_

_Que sólo busca libertad… _

Y si que soy masoquista. Mil y una veces. Porque aunque me hayas cambiado por un asqueroso híbrido formado por magia negra, mi corazón, si, este músculo que palpita una y otra vez, sin detenerse, lo ha hecho y seguirá haciendo siempre por ti. Porque has sido la única que ha puesto de cabeza mi mundo, dejándome observar las maravillas que poseía, las maravillas que nuestro antes mutuo amor dejaba dilucidar, las maravillas que tu luz hacía crear… Y busco abrir, desesperado, los grilletes que me mantienen unido a ti, para volver a recuperar esa libertad, esa soberanía de mi mismo, que hace tiempo boté a la acera, porque no la quería, no la necesitaba… Porque a tu lado, tenía todo lo que podía imaginar, y mucho más…

_Yo sólo quiero olvidar, _

_Lo que he sufrido por ti._

Por Dios. Imposible es olvidarte, ni idea de porque trato, una y otra vez, de sacar tu nombre de mi cabeza, a sabiendas que es más posible que una vaca vuele a través de las nubes que extraer tu recuerdo de mi cuerpo… porque tus besos cariñosos y despectivos, quedaron grabados con fuego en mi cuello, en mi cara y en mi cabeza. Y sufro, lloro y pataleo por tu exquisito amor perdido, de una manera insufriblemente estúpida…

Dioses, si me queréis un poco, devuélvanmela pronto, para estrecharla entre mis brazos, dormidos y empolvados de lo flojos que han estado… ¿A quién abrazaría si no está mi flor aquí?

_Es difícil olvidarte,_

_Si tu estás aquí, tu estás aquí…_

Mi mano termina sobre la guitarra en un golpe sordo contra ella. Ha terminado. La canción que compuse para la hechicera que embrujó mi corazón invadió con cada nota todas las esquinas inexistentes de esta fría habitación. Y comienzo a llorar nuevamente. Porque su recuerdo carcome cada una de las entrañas que esta caparazón de mala calidad esconde.

- Victoria… No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. No sabes cuanto he deambulado en el vacío que extendiste frente a mí, y al que caí sin demora alguna y sin horror. Y el estreñimiento de alma que causaste con tu partida, incurable es por magia y fármacos, ya que tu amor y cariño son la medicina que aguarda y aguardará expectante por toda su maldita vida infinita, porque tengo claro que no volveré a ver tu cara de ángel nunca más… -

La puerta chirría, y una cabeza fantasmagórica aparece tras ella. Una capucha negra descorrida deja entrever una cara asolada por el rastro de las lágrimas caídas desde sus ojos almendrados. Su pelo cae delicado y sin vida sobre sus hombros adornados por el singular brillo que se extendía por sus orbes marrones.

Era ella. La diosa que encantó mis sueños y días con su sonrisa perlada, con su cuerpo de ambrosía , con su cara de suaves y angelicales rasgos… Se detiene el vaivén de mi pecho, mas las lágrimas siguen corriendo sin demora alguna hacia al suelo, que las atrae con fascinante gravedad. Porque su figura en el marco de la puerta sólo significa que el dolor se extenderá hasta llegar a ser un son palpitante que detendrá mi corazón y tomará el control de mi desdichado cuerpo arrepentido. Corro la mirada, tal vez si me hago un idiota desentendido despertaré de esta mil veces desgraciada pesadilla.

- Jack…- Su voz atraviesa mis tímpanos, obligándome a posar mis sentidos sobre ella. Sutilmente termina de abrir la puerta y se acerca con caso cansino hacia mí. Algo ha comenzado a crecer y a moverse con fuerza en mi pecho, me parece, creo, que se llama "Esperanza".

Posa su mano en mis hombros acongojados, la otra descansa inerte a su lado. Bajo la cabeza, azorado por la situación y mis lágrimas, aquellas traicioneras que siguen su rumbo sin importar lo que pasa en rededor, explayando todo mi odio hacia la vida, frente a la única persona que deseé y pedí que no me viera en tan deplorable estado. Y su voz acaricia mi oído con delicadeza y suavidad, mientras sus manos levantan mi cabeza y acallan el llanto con una suave caricia que derritió el hielo que se había formado, irónicamente, en el corazón de llamas que habita en este humilde servidor.

- Jack…- No sigas clamando mi nombre, doncella perdida, cada vez que le escucho salir de tus labios, un nuevo pedazo de carne resbala en mi pecho; Y la sangre comienza a brotar endemoniadamente del agujero que allí queda, abandonado y oscuro. Mas no parará de crear océanos carmesíes mientras no estires tu cuerpo y caigas rendida de amor sobre mí. Asiendo absoluto nuestro lazo de amor eterno, grabado con fuego sobre cristal.

- Jack…- Y el mohoso nombre continua emponzoñando tus adolescentes labios. Comprenda por favor princesa, es imposible que nuestro amor se encuentre más allá de esta cárcel, más allá de estos barrotes. Cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre sus ojos se empañan y al color huye de su cara. Por favor, si ha de tenerme un poco en consideración dentro de su alma, corra y escape lejos, donde yo ni el Conde Flores le encontremos.

Un beso. Sólo uno robaste de mi boca hace un momento. Y te separas de mí sonriendo con el ceño fruncido. Me miras con dulzura y sonrojan tus mejillas al posar tu vista en mis ojos, que te observan como si Aldonza fueses en flor, idolatrándote y entregándote todo lo que no he podido hacer en el corto lapsus que nuestras vidas han compartido; Porque no necesito palabras para envolverte de risueños cumplidos, no he de pedir frases pre-hechas para entregarte mi alma, no pediré cantos y alabanzas, porque mis ojos como emisor y traductor son suficientes para que te agites confusa y feliz, al sol y sus estrellas.

- Por favor Jack. Escúchame. – Sus orbes se fijaron en las mías, tomó mis manos y no pude evitar asentir con la cabeza. – Por favor.

Embelesado oí su discurso, único y bello como el solo. Las palabras brotaban de su boca como pétalos en primavera. Su voz, dulce y acunante, el mejor acompañamiento melodioso que en mi vida habré oído. En algún momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a raudales de tu cara, mas tu orgullo siguió en pie y con más fuerza, al observar que me tenías fascinado y hechizado con el canto que destilaba cada hebra tuya.

Terminó tu habla. Se paró tu monólogo. Y mi corazón con él. Caí en tus brazos de mujer soñadora y me quedé allí un buen rato clamando mi buena nueva al destino que así lo había querido. Tus manos revolvieron mi cabello y me consintieron como hace años no lo hacían. Me besaste y abrazaste con ternura infinita, mientras hilaba yo mis pensamientos sin orden ni sentido. Roté posiciones. Mi turno era de sentirte en mi pecho.

- Vic… Mi pequeña Vic. – Susurraba a su oído mientras mis manos jugueteaban con su pelo y mis ojos danzaban con los suyos.

- ¿Sí, Jack? – Paró todo movimiento sujetando mis manos y apartando mi cara de la suya.

- Yo…- Nervioso, buceé en su mirada. Mas no encontré nada de lo escalofriante que en mi sueño esquizofrénico llegué a crear. Apretó mis manos contra las suyas, para luego llevarlas a su pecho, en el justo lugar donde su corazón se contraía una y otra vez. Sonrojada me vuelve a mirar, y el valor de lleno en mí.

- Te amo – Tanto me costó decir aquellas dos palabras. Tanto me dolió despegarlas de mis labios. Mas las dije y qué. Ya no quedarán apartadas en un rincón de mi cuerpo, avergonzadas de salir, porque las repetiré cuando haga falta, para que mi pequeña niña no se sienta desamparada en su país de maravillas.

La recosté en mi pecho y sentí su palpitar contra el mío. Tal vez a esto le llamen amor…

"_Tal vez_".

**XxX**

Terminó. Espero que les haya gustado. Pensé en hacer un lemon, mas no saldría bien, Jack es muy inocente (Como yo me lo imagino).

Gracias por leer.

La canción que, en teoría, compone y canta Jack, es Sólo Aquí del grupo Argentino Airbag. Es lindo escuchar la canción mientras se lee.

Espero actualizar pronto "Ni la muerte es suficiente", como dije, lo completaré, aunque me lleve mil años en ello.

P.D.: Pueden dejar tomatazos, pastelazos, felicitaciones, críticas (Sólo constructivas, no sirven de nada las otras) o lo que quieran n.n

Nuevamente, Gracias por leer.


End file.
